Christmas Memories
by VampireDA3
Summary: A one shot set in future Trunks' time after the androids were killed. Bulma can't help but remember the last moment her and Vegeta were together on Christmas Eve.


_**Christmas Memories**_

Bulma sat quietly at the window watching the snow collect on the window seal. It was Christmas Eve and very late in the night, but it didn't mean anything to her. If anything she hated this holiday more than anything. Ever since the androids the holidays had meant nothing to anyone. Bulma let a small smile show at that thought. Yes, they were dead and by her own son's hands. The smile quickly faded though. So many had died…all her friends and family. All she had left was her son. Bulma was sure it would be Goku she'd grieve the most for, but he wasn't. It was her heartless prince she missed the most.

Bulma leaned her head against the window with a small sigh. Things were never easy for the two of them. He was arrogant and cold, but she loved him anyway…in truth that was one of the very reasons she loved him. They were always arguing, it seemed there was never a moments peace between them. He had surprised her one year though.

Trunks was seven then and everything had been quiet for the past two days. It was Christmas Eve and late in the night. She had locked herself in her lab trying to find a way to get the upper hand on the androids when she heard the locks give way. There was only one person that knew the password so she sat her tools down and turned toward the door.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked with a slight glare, "I don't have time for you bullshit right now so go on." She regretted her words when he stepped close enough that she could see his face. She had hurt him…she actually managed to hurt him. Bulma sighed and leaned back against her desk.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta…just so stressed over this." He walked closer to her till he was standing in front of her. He hesitated a moment before reaching out to brush the back of his hand across her cheek. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Vegeta couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes as he pulled her close to him. He lightly kissed her ear and ran his fingers through her hair as he talked quietly to her.

"There was another attack, their moving closer to here…only a matter of time before they find this place." Bulma buried her face against his shoulder with a small whimper.

"I know, Vegeta…I don't know what to do."

"You've got to take our son and run…he's our last hope and I can die in peace knowing that the two of you are safe." Bulma jerked her head up and looked at him in shocked. A slight smile spread across his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I love you and that little boy…now pack what you can and take him out of here. Gohan's going to help and train the boy." Bulma clung to his armor as he tried to pull away.

"Vegeta wait! You can't take them alone, you'll be killed!" He closed his eyes and gently pried her fingers away from his armor.

"If I don't go we'll all be killed. I can at least keep them from finding you before you can escape. All of us together couldn't stop them…it's left up to Trunks now.." He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her lips before turning to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Just remember, Bulma…I've always loved you." She watched him walk out the door before sinking to her knees in tears.

Gohan was quick to get them out of there and Vegeta had managed to make sure they weren't seen. Gohan left the next morning help Vegeta only to come back a few hours later with his head down. Bulma knew the reason for it, but she had to ask to make sure.

"Gohan….where is he?" Gohan barely managed to get his voice above a whisper as he told her.

"I'm sorry…he's gone." Bulma fought back her tears and left the room without a word.

Bulma shook her head in an attempt to clear the memories without much success. Why didn't she tell him she loved him…he died without knowing how much she really loved him. She stood up and pulled the drapes to before heading up the stairs to her room. She stopped by Trunks' room and quietly opened the door. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleeping.

"He died for us, Trunks….not his pride." She whispered before quietly closing the door. It was true, Christmas held no joy for her, but at least she knew the truth…that he really did love her, even though she wished she had told him the same.


End file.
